To be Brave
by Keahi Spitfire
Summary: Harry and Ginny are ready to get married. They have a home ready, both have good job's, only one problem. They have to Get the Weasley men's permition. Let the crazzyness begin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: Guess what? I still don't own Harry Potter! Wow, what a surprise!

A/n: Here's my new story. I wrote it for a friend to entertain her during math… Incase any of you are wondering, I will be adding a chapter to Across the Universe. Well enjoy.

Harry sat as still as possible. Sweat was slowly dripping down his face. Forget the Basilisk, Dementors, the Horntail, even Voldemort. He had never been in a more dangerous position. Sitting in front of Harry were seven men. Seven, red headed men to be exact. Mr. Weasley leaned forward and stared at Harry intently.

"Now Harry, I want you to understand that we have always wanted Ginny to end up with someone that could provide for her, protect her, not be intimidated by her brothers, not have judgment clouded by the whole pure-blood nonsense, never cheat on her, love and spoil her. Because of these high standers, Ginny has never had any long lasting suitors. Now I know you could provide for her. You have a home and a good job. You already protect and spoil her, and any fool can see that you two are in love. What I'm worried about is rather or not you are brave enough to marry her."

"We know you are brave Harry," Bill cut in. "But there is a difference between Voldemort and an angry Ginny." Harry could agree on this. The Weasley women were far more intimidating then Voldemort when angered.

"You can't just use some spell against her. Ginny is very complex and hard to please." Percy said. (a/n: yah he is a git. But if he died in the war, Mrs. Weasley would be heart broken.)

Harry could only stare at the Weasley men. Did they think that after dating Ginny for three years, he had never made her mad?

Fred handed a piece of parchment to Harry.

"This is a list of all the things that make Ginny mad. Read it, learn it, live it." George said.

Harry glanced down at the list.

Ways to get Ginevra Weasley's knickers in a twist…. 

Treating her like a little kid.

Patting her head.

Talking down to her.

Pitting her.

Pranking her.

Hypocrisy.

Sending a singing valentine to her crush

Harry looked up from the list, smiling.

"Hang on, that was you?" he asked Fred and George.

"Yes, but that doesn't leave this room."

Hiding her wand.

Trapping her pets.

Stealing her cloths.

Make out in front of her.

Harry stopped reading there.

"I'm marring her! This rubbish is what you lot do to get her mad."

"Quite right Harry, but you can never be too prepared." Charlie said. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Now Harry, there is something else we need to talk about. Because of your Aunt and Uncle's lack of care, we have taken it upon ourselves to give you the talk."

Harry's face turned red, as did the Weasley men's.

"Excuse me, you're going to what? Harry asked, praying that he had misheard.

"Talk to you about, the, oh what is that Muggle saying? Oh yes, the birds and the bees!"

"Um, Mr.Weasley, you really don't need-"

"We get to help!" Fred said happily. Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes Harry, we get to tell you all about where little witches and wizards come from!" George added.

* * *

Ginny slowly shut the kitchen door and joined her mother at the kitchen sink.

"How is it going in there?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing Ginny a bushel of carrots.

"It's as fine as it can be. Harry's being given the talk" Ginny said laughing. Mrs.Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Those Boys. Poor Harry, having to deal with that lot. If you ask me, willingly relating yourself with them is braver then having to deal with our 'wraith'."

Ginny only smiled and hummed a sweet tune as she sliced the carrots, thinking about her future of happiness.

The End

A/n: Well this is a random story. I don't know where the whole birds and bees thing came from. Oh well. R&R.

Luv Spitfire


	2. The Wedding

Disclosure: Harry Potter, belong to me, it does not.

A/n: First of all, I am surprised that this story was so popular. It was random, weird, but funny. Because you people all demanded it, here is your next chapter. It does not start out as funny, but it gets there in the end, you'll see what I mean.

The Wedding 

Harry nervously adjusted his ascot. His black robe was opened, reveling the tuxedo underneath. (A/n: I couldn't resist putting him in a tuxedo, he would look so good in one.) It was the big day; he and Ginny were finally getting married. He was about to leave the room when he caught a glance of his hair in the mirror. It was, as usual, stubbornly messy. Harry tried to get it to lay flat.

"Give it up mate, it's never going to look normal." Ron said, smiling behind him. He was wearing attire similar to Harry. "You know, I thought you and Ginny were never going to reach this day. What with all of the wedding preparations, Hermione being an emotional wreck, Mum bawling every five minutes about her little baby growing up so fast, and Fred and George trying to plan you that, what's it called, a um… Bachelor party."

"Tell me about it. The Hermione thing was your fault. How did you manage to get your wife pregnant right before my wedding? I don't want to hear about it either!" Harry snapped when Ron opened his mouth to re-explain the birds and the bees. "What ever did happened to the party Fred and George were planning, anyway?" Harry asked, slightly nervous. After being given the 'talk' by those two, Harry didn't want them part of planning the wedding.

"No clue. They dropped Angelina and Alicia off, then said they had some errands to run. Don't worry, they wouldn't do anything stupid, Mum and Ginny would kill them. Course, that hasn't stopped them before…"

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, shaking his head. Ron stepped closer to Harry and slapped him on the back.

"That's what I'm here for mate. We should probably head down so Ginny doesn't kill you for being late to your own wedding. Actually, she'd probably find a way to blame it on me, so let's definitely head down now." Together, the two men headed outside to the Burrow's garden.

* * *

Harry smiled at Ginny. She was wearing a beautiful, but simple, white dress. Although it was tradition to wear dress robes for a wedding, Mr. Weasley loved the idea of everyone wearing muggle clothes. By that point of the planning, Harry and Ginny didn't care what they wore, as long as they got married sometime that year, they would be happy.

The vows were almost completed, just a few more minutes, and they would be together forever. Suddenly, a man shouted over the heads of the spectators.

"Special delivery for Harry Potter!"

Harry turned slowly to face the man. He was no more then a boy really, and he looked very nervous. Bill stepped toward him and demanded to know why the boy had interrupted the ceremony. Harry couldn't hear what was being said from where he was, but he had a feeling that it was nothing good. Finally, Bill held up his hands in defeat, and went back to his spot.

"Sorry Harry. The kid is determined to give you a package." Bill said apologetically.

The boy left for a few minutes, then returned, pushing a huge cake in front of him. Harry and Ginny hesitantly stepped toward it.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Suddenly, the cake exploded, and out popped Fred and George Weasley. They were both wearing women's lingerie and wigs.

"Congratulations Harry!" They both shouted happily. "We finally have your party all ready for you." Everyone was to shocked to speak.

"Yes. It's going to be all sorts of fun." Hermione shook her head at her two brother-in-laws.

"Honestly you two. A Bachelor party is held **before** a wedding! You don't have it during or after. The whole point of one is for him to celebrate his last days as a bachelor!"

Fred and George exchanged glances, looked at Harry, then back at each other. Nodding their heads in silent agreement, they grabbed Harry, and took of running.

"Don't worry Ginny! We'll have back before tomorrow!"

"We'll even make sure he's sober!" they ran as fast as they could, leaving behind a clan of angry Weasley women, shouting out violent promises of what would happen to the twins when they got their hands on them.

A/n: Well that's it for this chapter. Don't worry; they eventually track down the Twins. The next chapter will be better, I promise. You all know the drill R&R. Oh, check out my other story; I'll be updating it soon.

Luv Spitfire


	3. House Hunting

1

Disclosure: Amazing as it is, I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/n: Okay, don't flay me! I've been very busy lately trying to understand math. I've had this for awhile, I just haven't had to post it .I know some of you are wondering what happened in the last chapter. You will find out later on. Now on with the story.

House Hunt

Harry released a long suffering sigh. He had been in this chair for so long, both his legs had fallen asleep. His back was stiff and his stomach was complaining from neglect. It was all because of his wife. She was enjoying his pain, he just knew it. Not that Harry could see Ginny over all of the stacks of paper around them.

Harry and Ginny had been married for nine months and had been living in Harry's flat during that time. One day, Harry had come home to a shocking sight. The living rooms decor had changed drastically from what it had been that morning. The once creamy, white walls were now covered with pink Hippogriffs and blue strips. The couch and chair had been replaced with a baby's crib and a rocking chair. Stuffed animals were every where. Sitting in the middle of this mess was a sobbing Ginny.

Harry ran over to his wife and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to find out why she was so upset. All she would say was, "Not enough room!" After a cup of hot chocolate Harry found that it was Ginny's 'time of month' and during an irrational mood swing, had discovered that their flat did not provide enough room for raising a child. After a conversation, in which many tears were shed on Ginny's part, they decided to go house hunting.

Now here they were, surrounded by pictures of houses that weren't good enough for the still emotionally strained Ginny. Harry glared at the muggle women that was "helping" them. He had hired her to help make this easy, not to give them five more options for every one that was turned down. And there were many shot down. So many so, that Harry had formed an involuntary twitch each time one was rejected. The two women seemed to be getting more and more into the project as houses were shot down.

"How about this one? A small town home, away from the hustle and bustle of city life."

"No! It 's not close enough to the family." Like that mattered since they could apparate.

"Then this one? It is in the heart of London."

"Definitely not! That is much to close to Fred and George! They will use our children as guinie pigs!" Overreacting a tad, but that was a definite possibility when it came to the twins.

"Oh, here's a lovely home near a lake." the women said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Ginny joined in, most likely thinking of the Burrow and it's lake.

"That does sound nice. What do you think Harry?" Harry leaned over to get a better look. Finally a house his wife liked. When he saw the address, his face darkened.

"No," he said softly. "Not there." Ginny looked up, surprised.

"Why not?"

"To close to Malfoy. He'll murder our children in their beds." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry. What would the ferret do? Give them poisonous candy?" Harry looked at her gravely.

"All he would have to do is look at them. His ugly mug would be enough to scare them to death."

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat on their couch, both feeling to depressed to say anything. They had looked all day but could not find the right house. They were about to get up ad go to bed when they heard the familiar cracking noise. It was Hermione. She wore a huge grin and was holding up a muggle newspaper. She had found a house.

* * *

Ginny smiled softly. "This is it."

Harry couldn't agree more. It was a beautiful brick home with a huge garden, although nothing would be there till spring. The house was surrounded by a forest, with a clearing a little ways away. Perfect for Quidditch. Harry smiled. There was a pond with a rope swing and swing near it. The house itself offered plenty of room for raising a family. Hand in hand, Ginny and Harry walked up the cobble steps to the house. They were home.

A/n: All done for now! Yay! I want to thank all of my reviewers and remember, the more reviews I get, the more I want to update. Luv ya!

Spitfire


End file.
